Did he do it on purpose?
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: this is a story about Anna, a 15 year old who goes to school with the Naruto lot. she is sick of her friends talking about boys, and bumps into kiba, who does something that she might never get over. find out what!
1. Chapter 1

Did he do it on purpose?

This is a story of the Naruto gang in school, it's a bit up to date, and there is my own character in it so enjoy.

Chapter 1 start of something new.

This is a story about my life at konoha's high school. When I say my life I mean me, Anna a 15 year old girl who lives in the village hidden in the leaves with my mum. Dad passed away three years ago, but me and my mum cope with it, most of the time. Anyway about me. I have brown hair that comes down to my shoulders, I have blue eyes and I don't know it yet but something big is about to happen.

The alarm announces 7:30 I gasp as I notice it which meant only one thing. "Oh no not again, I overslept I'm gonna be late!" and with that quickly I get dressed and zoom downstairs. "MUM! Why didn't you wake me up!

"I did 4 times and each time you said I'm getting up" she says eating her breakfast watching me rush around getting ready. "what and you actually believed me". 15 mins later I'm ready and leave the house and zoom to school. Once I arrived in my classroom the teacher was the first person I saw. "your late again Anna"

"sorry I kinda overslept" I say laughing nervously "as usual, now sit down!" I walked away from the teacher and to my desk which I shared with my good friend Ino. "hey Anna, I cant believe you overslept again, I mean sheesh your worse than Shikamaru and even manages to show up in time"

"hey!" Shikamaru shouted from a couple of tables away. "it's my alarm clock I need to fix it"

"why, is it broken?"

"no I just feel like fixing it", Ino frowned "don't get mouthy with me" we both laughed as the teacher explained what we were doing today. "right now would all of you continue your projects with your partners"

We both sigh when Sasuke walks by Ino gasps "hi Sasuke" he looks at her then continues walking. "what do you see in that guy, in fact what does anyone see in that guy"

"what do you mean? he's gorgeous" I pretend to gag "he's really not"

"alright then, who do you like?" she asks smirking at me. "what?"

" what type of guy do you like in this room?" she says pointing around the room. "well I like everyone in this room but not like that"

"are you sure?" she squints at me. I sigh "yes, now moving on, where's Hinata she's my partner"

Ino points to the over side of room where Hinata is sat. "HEY HINATA!"

"uh yes"

"COME OVER HERE!" I shout as the teacher walks to me. "stop shouting Anna, you go over"

"sheesh" I walk over to Hinata while passing all the boys who stare at me. "hey Hinata, so where did we get up to with our project?"

It was now lunch time and I sat with all my friends which were, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. Who were of course all talking about boys. "back off Ino-pig, Sasuke is all mine"

"in your dreams forehead, he's mine and no one can have him but me GOT IT!" she shouts pointing at everyone else. "well you can have him, because Neji is all mine, and Naruto is all yours Hinata" Hinata blushes while nodding cheerfully. "well what about you Anna?" Ino asked while all the girls looked at me. "what about me?"

"who do you fancy?" Sakura asked. "no one"

"why not?" Tenten then joined in. I sighed "why should I" I asked getting annoyed. Sakura pushed it by saying "why wont you?"

"you know what, if this is all your going to do, then I'm sitting somewhere else". I get up and leave "what's with them anyway?, keep wanting me to get a boyfriend". I walk to the back gate where no one ever sits, so I can get some peace and quiet. I sigh then notice something. It was Kiba from my class petting Akamaru in his bag. I gasp which makes him turn around. "you have a dog with you, they are not aloud and…"

I'm cut off by Kiba who covers my mouth. "what are you crazy?, don't go around telling everyone Anna". I push his hands away. "Kiba, you know they are not aloud in school, you could get suspended for this"

"well no one has found out yet" he says picking up his bag. "yeah but how long can you hide a dog in you bag?".

"I don't know, but, please don't tell I've got Akamaru with me, please" he begs to me, I think about then "ok, I wont"

"really you wont"

"my lips are sealed" I say when gets a huge grin on his face. "oh thank you Anna!" he hugs me very tight I giggle, "ok, ok your welcome Kiba". he lets go "right ok… hey wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway?"

"oh my friends, they were going on about boys, and I got fed up" I shrugged. "so you got bored of them talking about one, so you have actually come to talk with one".

"no, I mean, well I didn't know I was going to bump into you today did I?" he laughs when the bell rings. "what? Lunch is finished already" I say shocked. "I guess so, come on lets go" and we both leave to return to class.

Hi I have changed the font of the stories, so it is easier to read. Well I hope you liked chapter one. Another one is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New friends

So I just sworn to keep a secret for Kiba, which is weird cos I never do stuff like that. Anyway were all now on computers for free time. I was just about to sit down when. "Hey Anna" I turn around to face him. " yeah"

"what's your addi?" he says smiling. "why?"

"so I can talk to you over the computer duh!" I frown at him. "ok then, let me write it down, have you got any paper?

" just write it on my hand" he says holding out his hand. " what!…ok fine but as soon as you add it, take it off your hand straight away". I snapped writing it on his hand. "yeah ok, I'll talk to ya in a minute."

"ok" he runs off to his computer, while I sit down next to Hinata. "hey Hinata, what you writing?"

"oh…just something to Naruto". she blushes. "oh ok then, I'll check mine, … ah I got one from Ino, lets see, hi wuu2 tch trust her to write in slang. Not much u?" I send it and check if I have any more, I don't so I go and read fan fiction like you do. A few minutes later I get another message. " oh Anna…you have a message. I look and check. " oh yeah it's from…Kiba" I click on it. "when did you get Kiba's addi?"

"I gave mine to him just now, don't you remember?"

"oh yes…my mistake" she continues to look at her screen then blushes very deeply. "you just a message from Naruto didn't you?" she nods quickly. I check mine and Kiba said what's my phone number. "humph, not telling ya" I send it, he writes back y not? And I write back y do u want 2 no? when I send it, he was right behind and shouted "cos I want to know!!" I gasped really loud, I'm sure I skipped a heartbeat. "KIBA! You made me jump!"

"sorry, number please" he holds out his hand again. "tch fine…happy now!"

"yep, hey Hinata" he says rubbing her head. "hi Kiba" she replies still red from the message she got. "I'll ring you up tonight ok"

"yeah whatever" I say facing my computer. "oh don't sound excited or anything"

"oh sorry" I say sarcastically "cant wait" I say teasing him. "shut up you mouthy little…"

"Kiba sit down please" the teacher said right behind him. "yeah ok," all of a sudden we hear a BARK, BARK we both gasp "what was that" the teacher says glaring at Kiba. "err" I step in "it was me" Kiba looked shocked. "why did you bark like a dog?"

"um cos, cos I'm weird" I said trying to freak the teacher out. " ok then" he walks off. "wow thanks Anna, that was close, but you covered for me". hugging me again. " your welcome" the bell rings. " see you tomorrow Hinata" I say waving to her outside of school. "goodbye" while I was walking home someone came up behind me. "HI!"

"AHH! Kiba stop doing that!" I said trying to recover. "listen what are you doing tonight?"

"why" confused why he wants to know. "do you wanna hang out or something?" he says scratching the back of his head. "sorry, cant, I've got homework".

"what! You do homework?" he asks with a look of disbelief, while I look bluntly at him. "I have to"

"why?"

"because if my grades go down, my mum wont let me do anything."

"well if you have homework, then that means so have I, should we help each other?" I look at him and think since when does he do homework? "ok…I'm sure my mum will let you stay for tea".

"ok then, cheers" he looks at me grinning. I wonder what he is really after. But then why would he be after anything. We both go to my house and enter the door. "Mum I'm home!" she appears out of the kitchen. "hi, did you have a nice day?"

"it was ok, um mum can Kiba stay for tea? While we do homework" she looks at Kiba. " yeah, that's fine, were having ramen is that ok?"

" yeah that's fine" Kiba responds trying not to sound rude. "come on then" I say getting impatient, when we reach my room and go in Kiba is shocked. "WHOA! Big enough room?""hey, I need my space"

"right, so what homework is it?"

"English" I sigh at this because I hate it. "well lets get started then."

Half an hour later we complete the homework, and I lie on the floor next to Kiba. "finally!"

"that wasn't that hard, I could save myself detentions if I actually do my homework"

"why don't you?" I say looking up at him. "cant be bothered, too busy hanging around with Naruto and that lot."

"why?… oh never mind, so what do you wanna do now?" I say leaning up. "don't mind."

"Anna! Kiba! Dinners ready!" my mum shouts up to us while we go and eat. When we finished we ran back up to my room. Licking his lips "that was delicious"

"yeah I know" I say doing the same. "well I… wait where's Akamaru? He searches his bag. "what do you mean?

"he's gone! He was here when I came." he says looking very worried. "he must of got out" while we look my mum comes in holding Akamaru in her arms. "is this who your looking for?"

"oh yeah thanks" he hugs Akamaru. "thanks mum"

"that's ok, now Anna, what are you going to do for your birthday? Its next Friday"

"I know mum, don't worry, I will think of something." she nods and leaves. "its your birthday next Friday?"

"yeah gonna be 16, cant wait".

"what your still 15, aww, so what you gonna do?" he says patting my head. "probably gonna invite the girls round for a slumber party".

"what! Only girls? come on get some guys round too"

" they wouldn't want to come" I say looking a little sad about the trueness of that statement. "yes they will, once they hear it's your party they'll come for sure."

"why?"

"cos most guys think your fit" he says with a smirk. " what! You better not be joking."

"I'm not!"

"cos if you are your secret is out!" I say feeling evil. "I'm not joking, they do think your fit"

"ok then I'll invite boys as well, better start writing out invitations. And I start writing them with Kiba helping me.

Keep reading if you want to see the slumber party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Invitations

I've come to school with their invitations, "hey girls, got your invitations". I hand them out but still have some in my hands. "who are the others for?"

"the guys" I say waving them, while the girls scream. "YES!"

"this is gonna be the best" Ino shouts.

"I'd better give the guys their invitations" I say as I leave the excited girls to continue screaming like nutters. I arrive to the boys who are all sat under the tree. "hi guys, um would you like to come to my slumber party on Friday? All the girls are coming" just had to say that to see their reactions. They all say yes and take an invitation each. "great see ya there" I wave to them and leave. Excited about Friday.

It is now Friday, the time is 5:50. "only ten minutes to go, remember mum, you leave in 5"

"ok you don't have t keep reminding me" she says getting things ready. "I'm leaving now anyway"

"oh ok then see ya later" I say as my mum kisses my cheek and leaves. Ten minutes later the doorbell rings and I open the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouts nearly making me crap myself. " hi everyone"

We all enter my bedroom, and this is where the fun begins. Ino says "what are we gonna do first?" all looking at me. "I don't know, whatever you wanna do". they all look at me bluntly. "come on its your party…" Sakura tries to explain while Ino interrupts. "I've got it! Truth or dare!" everyone except the boys and me shout "YEAH!!"

"oh no"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Truth or dare!

"Ok truth or dare lets go, um Lee" Ino says sinisterly, "yes"

"truth or dare?" she says hoping for a specific answer. "dare" he says hoping for a challenge. "I dare you to kiss Sakura on the lips for ten seconds." everyone's eyes lit except Sakura's who's were on fire. Lee had tears of joy rolling down his face "thank you"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS INO-PIG! Lets get this over with" Lee and Sakura kissed for ten seconds while everyone else giggled and smirked. Lee looks like he enjoyed it. " this already is one of the best nights of my entire life, alright Neji, truth or dare?"

"I don't even see the point in this, but dare" he says looking un amused. "I dare you to kiss the girl you think is most attractive in this room" Neji blushes while Tenten's eyes lit up " why would I want to do that?"

"um Neji" Hinata shyly said he looks at her. " you um have to do it you got dared"

"ha ha you got told by your cousin Neji" Naruto laughed. "shut it! You annoying little…"

"Neji!" I butted in "what!" he rudely replies, like I was having that, "not what! Now its my birthday, and I say you have to do it". he sighs and looks around the room. "fine I'll do it" he goes over and kisses Tenten's cheek. "you didn't kiss on the…"

"you didn't say on the lips did you?" he says looking very smart with himself, while Tenten had tears coming down her face. "right then, Shikamaru"

"yeah" he looked very bored. "truth or dare?" he sighs. "this is such a drag, dare"

"I dare you to pour chocolate sauce onto Ino's navel, and lick the chocolate off her bellybutton" everyone looked shocked. Both Ino and Shikamaru yell "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

"nope" Neji says handing them the chocolate sauce. Shikamaru sighs and lifts her shirt and starts pouring it on Ino. "HEY! Hold on don't I get a say in this!" Ino shouts. "nope" Neji says smugly. Shikamaru closes his eyes and starts to lick the chocolate sauce off. Ino starts moving around. "Ino its pretty hard to do it when your moving like that" he says with chocolate sauce in his mouth. "sorry it feels funny" Ino giggles. Five minutes later he finishes, while Ino goes and sits down next to me. "hey Ino want some chocolate" I say laughing while she tries to hit me, but I dodge. "ok then, Choji". Shikamaru says looking ill. "oh ho, nice try Shikamaru" Choji says munching. "nice try what?"

"if I choose dare, you will dare me to stop eating for the rest of the night, but that's not gonna happen, so truth".

"ok nice speech, truth huh? Hmm alright if 500 bags of crisps and Ino were being threatened to be thrown off a cliff, and you could only save one, which would it be?"

"THE CRISPS!" Choji shouts. "CHOJI!" Ino smacks him. "ow, alright Naruto,"

"dare, dare, dare!"

"I dare you to run around the block in your underwear" Choji says while everyone else laughs. "are you nuts? I'm not doing that!"

"then your out loser" Sasuke says. "shut up Sasuke!"

"right then Kiba, truth or dare?" Kiba looks at me then back at Choji. "dare"

"same as Lee's dare but this time on the lips" everyone looked around. "alright" he comes straight to me without giving any thought and plants a kiss right on my lips, which causes me to blush deeply. Everyone went "oooooooooooooooooooooh"

"ok then what should we do now, movies, no, bed alright then lets go. I say really quickly.

"whoa, wait a sec, why so early?" Sasuke asks. "tired" I again say quickly. Sakura asks "are you alright?"

"yeah, just tired, can we please go to sleep." I say sounding tired. While Ino says "fine but on one condition, all of the girls have to sleep with one boy" all the girls except me went "YEAH!" while the boys went "WHAT!"

"alright pair off…Sakura you are not getting Sasuke" Ino shouts, while Tenten says "Neji, time for bed" he sighs while blushing. Hinata went with Naruto, while Sasuke refused to go with anyone. Sakura was then forced with Lee who still thinks this is his best night ever. Ino says "well who do I get?" she looks at Choji who's sleeping bag is full of crisps. She sighs "fine, I'm with you Shikamaru"

He groans "what a drag"

"hey its not the highlight of my night either". she says laying next to him. "no, but I bet I know what is" he smirks while she hits him with a pillow. "well I guess its down to us Anna". Kiba says getting the sheets and blankets and places them down on the floor. "yeah" we both lay down, while I face the other way. "happy birthday Anna" Kiba says quite loud, hinting for everyone one else to say it, which they did. "thanks everyone"

Later in the night I was slightly awake, awake enough to feel a kiss pressed up against my lips, I opened my eyes and found Kiba making out with me. "KIBA! What are you doing?!" he groans while I think "he's still asleep, he didn't mean to do it, that's alright then".

I look around at everyone else, and they are asleep in funny ways. Ino is on top of Shikamaru, Hinata is cuddled up with Naruto, Lee looks like he wants to be cuddled up with Sakura, but she keeps moving away, and Tenten and Neji are back to back. While Sasuke and Choji are on their own. I eventually fall back to sleep, feeling a bit strange on what just happened to me. Did he mean to do it or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What to do

Its morning, I still cant get over what Kiba did, what's worse is that I didn't know if he meant to do it. I liked it, which was weird, but if I start to have feelings for him, and he doesn't have them back, that's it, no more friendship. What do I do?!

"Morning everyone" Ino yawned then realised what position she was in. "AHH! What the hell!"

Shikamaru jumped then saw Ino on top of him, "What the heck are you doing?" they started to hit each other with pillows.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted still trying to sleep. Shikamaru and Ino grinned at each other then started to hit Sasuke with pillows.

"Good morning Naruto" Hinata quietly said but Naruto didn't hear her. He was too busy watching Ino and Shikamaru beat the hell out of Sasuke. Tenten woke up, but Neji was still asleep, she giggled and poked him in the side "Ah!" he shot up, while she laughed.

"Good morning Sakura" Lee says stretching. Sakura replied with a groan. Kiba woke up and ran straight over to the pillow fight to join in. I stayed in the bed stretching trying to hide the strange feeling I was having. Ino finally given up sat next to me laughing, then says "you ok? How was your sleep with Kiba?"

"It was ok, I can tell you had a good sleep with Shikamaru" I said sarcastically while she playfully hit me. I then sighed and looked around the room. I then laugh at everyone hitting each other with pillows. But I shouldn't of, cos they then started hitting me with them.

After ten minutes of that, we all sat down in a circle wondering what we should do. Kiba asked if I was alright. I nod in reply. "I'm hungry" Ino says holding her stomach. "I know me and the girls can make breakfast" Tenten kindly suggested, while all the other girls agreed. "Like it should be!" Naruto says lying back in his hands, while all the girls appeared and started beating the crap outta him.

In the kitchen me and the girls were making us all breakfast, while the boys remained in my room. "So Hinata, how was your romantic evening with Naruto?" Tenten asks giving her a friendly nudge. She blushed and says "Um it was great"

"Well I cant believe how I woke up like!" Ino shouted. "You were actually like that all night Ino!" I added.

"How do you know? Were you watching them?" Sakura asked putting down what she was doing. "No, I just woke up in the middle of the night, and saw them like that so…"

"Why did you wake up?" Tenten then added. "I cant say" I said looking down. While they all wanted me to tell them. "Ok! I woke up to Kiba…" I was interrupted by Kiba actually walking into the room. "ERRR…"

"Kiba what?" they asked while Kiba looked as well. "Err…Poking me! Yes that's it! He kept Poking me! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh did I? Sorry" he apologised with an confused look on his face. "Well you should be! Shame on you!" I say really quickly, "Alright girls! Lets get this breakfast ready now! I shouted making a complete ass of myself.

Half an hour later everyone was eating their breakfasts in my room. Kiba was sat next to me, making me a bit uncomfortable for some reason. "So Anna," he asked.

"Yeah"

"Great party! You should have them more often" he says giving me a friendly nudge. "I wish we could stay like this the whole weekend" Tenten says putting some toast in her mouth. Everyone else agreed, and started talking about it. I wasn't really listening. I kept thinking about last night when suddenly "Hey!"

I almost spat everything that was in my mouth out. "Um yeah!" replying to Kiba.

"You ok? You been acting a bit funny" he asked sounding concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, really!" I say taking a bite of my toast. "Well I'm glad you had fun Anna, I'm going to remember it that's for sure!"

My eyes widened. What did he just say I started to think, was he referring to…did he actually do it on purpose? Was that kiss for real? Does Kiba have feelings for me? I hope so.


End file.
